Hallowe'en Team Trick Drabble Challenge 2019
by TheYmp
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Team Trick as part of the 'Hallowe'en Team Drabble' challenge at SPN BigPretzel on LiveJournal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Supernatural_**** or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**A collection of drabbles written for **_**Team Trick**_** as part of the **_**'Hallowe'en Team Drabble'**_** challenge at SPN BigPretzel on LiveJournal. You should come visit, it's a scream!**

~#~

**Title:** Spirit in the Sky  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 150  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** The Winchesters just have to find the spirit's happy place.

Sam and Dean had fought many a ghost in their time, but this time was different. They were losing.

"It's just too powerful," Dean spat, limping back towards his brother.

"It's fueled by rage, and I guess it's _really_ pissed," said Sam as the spirit re-appeared and floated its way towards them.

"Of course," said Dean, struck with a sudden brainwave. He dragged his brother into the old, slam door-style elevator and started punching the button for the penthouse.

"We're gonna get trapped in here with the thing," babbled Sam.

"Trust me," growled Dean, trying to fight off the ghost as the elevator slowly rumbled in life.

There was a loud 'ding' as they arrived at the top floor. The ghost stopped its attack, smiled, then ascended to Heaven.

"W-what happened?" stammered Sam.

"We made it happy," explained Dean.

Sam blinked.

"We just had to lift its spirit," Dean laughed.

~#~

**Title:** Down Under the Museum  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** Dean's just about done in. Sam knows more than he's telling.

"I hate museums," complained Dean.

"Really?" chuckled Sam. "And what is it about all this accumulated knowledge that annoys you?"

"These places are notorious hot-spots for paranormal activity," Dean added, pointing at the ghost materializing in front of them. A moment later it sent them both crashing into a display cabinet.

Dean grabbed up a smoothly-shaped piece of wood and threw it at the spirit. He was amazed to see the apparition explode.

"I think I banished it," he whispered in awe.

"Nah," chuckled Sam. "You just threw a boomerang at a ghost... that's definitely coming back to haunt you."

~#~

**Title:** A Fiend in Need  
**Characters:** Crowley and Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** Creatures of the night, unite.

"Remind me again why we couldn't come during the day..." complained Dean as he stumbled across another gravestone.

"Because whatever's eating the dead only comes out under cover of darkness," Sam explained.

"I hate ghouls..."

"Hello boys," called a familiar voice.

"Crowley," sneered Dean. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, fellas, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a Knight of Hell after me. Wouldn't your time be better spent tracking down Abaddon than some poor, defenseless carrion eater?"

"And what do you even care about it?"

Crowley snorted. "Surely you realized? Demons are a ghoul's best friend..."

~#~

**Title:** Over the Moon  
**Characters:** Garth Fitzgerald IV and Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** n/a

**Summary:** An old friend comes calling.

It was late when a knocking sounded at the bunker door.

"I'll go answer it, shall I?" complained Sam, snatching what remained of the Halloween candy from Dean's grasp when his brother showed no sign of moving.

He threw open the door, revealing a shadowy figure waiting in the darkness.

_"Trick or treat?"_

"_Garth? _It's great to see you," cried Sam. "So, what have you come as?" he added with a chuckle.

"A werewolf," smiled Garth.

"But you're not wearing a costume," Sam teased.

"Well, it's not a full moon yet, is it?" said Garth, pulling Sam into a hug.

~#~

**Title:** Peace Treaty  
**Characters:** Rowena MacLeod and Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** terrible pun

**Summary:** It's a significant date for the Winchesters to be brokering a peace accord between two warring covens.

"Thank you," breathed Rowena in a rare bout of sincerity. "You've managed to establish a peaceful truce between two opposing covens I _never_ imagined could set aside their differences."

"I'm just relieved there's been no further bloodshed," said Sam. "Especially for the innocent townsfolk who got caught in the middle of it."

"Indeed, and on Hallowe'en too. That's quite an achievement for such an important celebration for witch-kind."

"You could say it was a _Trick or Treaty_," chuckled Dean, waggling his eyebrows.

Those present stared at him in unamused disdain.

"You just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?" hissed Sam.

~#~

**Title:** Dislike at First Sight  
**Characters:** Rowena MacLeod and Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** terrible pun

**Summary:** It takes one to know one!

"It could be _anyone_," Sam sighed. "Everyone here had plenty of opportunity to slip a hex bag into the victim's pocket."

"Well, we need to figure it out quickly," replied Dean. "We can't hold them forever and the real Feds will be here soon."

"Leave it to me, boys," cooed Rowena, airily. She studied the room's occupants for a scant second before pointing at a young woman with a pinched expression who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"How can you tell?"

"Och, just look at her," Rowena sniffed dismissively. "That's the worst case of resting witch face I've ever seen!"

~#~

**Title:** Treat Yourself  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** Everyone deserves a treat once in a while.

Sam looked around the room with a puzzled expression. "Where's all the candy gone? I was _sure_ we had at least another couple of bags left..."

Reclining in his chair, Dean shrugged. He momentarily put his hand over his mouth before speaking. "What candy?" he asked, all innocence, seemingly unaware that he rustled slightly as he moved.

"You'd be more convincing if you didn't have a pile of candy wrappers beside you," snorted Sam. "It's not trick or _treat yourself_, you know!"

"Don't see why not," Dean retorted. "It seems to be _trick on us_ the rest of the year!"

~#~

**Title:** The Bunker Extras  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** There's always something going on in the background.

Dean looked up in alarm as a bunch of the apocalypse world hunters swarmed into the bunker, carrying one of their number on a makeshift stretcher.

He still wasn't quite sure about sharing the bunker with these new guys. It's was weird how they'd disappear for weeks at a time only to turn up _en masse_ unexpectedly in the background.

"Hey, is he okay?" he asked.

"Just a bit banged up," replied their leader, one of the few who ever seemed to speak.

"I thought it was just a simple salt'n'burn?"

"Yes, but this guy never could handle his spirits."

~#~

**Title:** Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun**  
Characters:** Dean Winchester**  
Word count:** 100  
**Warning/Spoilers:** bad pun

**Summary:** Halloween's like Christmas for spooks.

The ghosts stood in a row on the opposite side of the magic barrier that kept then prisoners in the town.

"Listen, Halloween is a special night for us..." argued their leader "Let us across and we promise to be back by daybreak.

"Yeah, right," snorted Dean.

"Spirits out and about on All Saint's Day? That's just tacky," piped-up the Woman in White.

The leader shushed her. "How about sending the townsfolk back in? We'll keep it PG-13, give them a couple of scares, nothing serious."

"It's not happening," declared Dean. "You forget, we can see right through you guys!

(;,;)


End file.
